7 Years Later
by KagomexKurama32
Summary: 7 years since Naru and Lin left for England. Taking Gene home who was in a comatose state since the incident and Mai was heartbroken when she got rejected by Naru saying that she loved Gene not him, Mai was heartbroken, angry and depressed at that. A year later Mai was comforted by her family. Full summary in story.


**Summary:** 7 years since Naru and Lin left for England. Taking Gene home who was in a comatose state since the incident and Mai was heartbroken when she got rejected by Naru saying that she loved Gene not him, Mai was heartbroken, angry and depressed at that. A year later Mai was comforted by her family. But Mai decided to move to Kanto Region to take Tokyo University with Yasuhara, unfortunately the others with the exception of John and Lin stopped answering her texts and calls.

Ayako and Takigawa got married 2 years after the guys left.

Yasuhara and Mia graduated both high school and University, now are young Detectives. What they didn't know was that Naru and Lin are coming back to open up S.P.R.

I'm also thinking about adding in a few Inuyasha characters in later chapters. I was thinking Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Shippo, Ginta and Hakaku. Maybe even Kirara. Let me know in the comments or reviews or whatchamacallit. Hehehe.

 **Age:**

 **Kira Investigation Team;**

Yasuhara Osamu: 24

Mai Taniyama: 22

L Lawliet: 24

Watari: 50

Soichiro Yagami: 38

Touta Matsuda: 24

Shuichi Aizawa: 28

Kanzo Mogi: 27

Hirokazu Ukita: 25

Mello: 16

Matt: 14

Near: 8

 **Kira Team (don't know what to call it);**

Light Yagami: 19

Misa Amane: 25

 **S.P.R;**

John Brown: 25

Ayako Housho: 30

Takigawa Housho: 31

Masako Akihito: 22

Naru/Oliver Davis: 23

Koujo Lin: 31

 **Permanent Pairing:**

Mai Taniyama x L Lawliet

Yasuhara Osamu x Touta Matsuda

Ayako x Takigawa

Bashing:

Naru and S.P.R

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Normal POV**

Mai and Yasu were walking through the city of Kanto. They were going shopping for groceries and spend the night watching some Netflix while on their days off at Mai's home.

"Hey Yasu, what do you think we should have for dinner?" Mai asked him, Yasu thought for a minute and turned to smile at her.

"I don't know." Yasu said smiling as Mai looked at him deadpan then laughed lightly.

"I was thinking about making some Curry buns and Ratatoulli, haven't had those in a while." As Mai finished saying that Yasu's eyes sparkled.

"Yay! I get to have your delicious dishes in the whole world! Is it alright if I invited Touta-chan along?" Yasu asked and Mai nodded her head smiling.

 **Time-Skip**

While Mai was cooking Yasu set up the table waiting for Matsuda to come. The door bell rang and Yasu told Mai that he would get it.

Mai nodded and continued cooking the curry buns while the ratatoulli was in the oven, she heard the door open and heard Yasu greet Matsuda.

"Touta- kun! It's about time you got here, I was so bored without you!" Yasu whined as Matsuda laughed lightly while scratching the back of his head. Mai came out of the kitchen finished with the last few curry buns as she cleaned her hands with a towel pretending to glare at Yasu.

"And what am I?! Chopped liver!" Mai said as Touta laughed at the scene Yasu and Mai were making. They made their way to the dining room as Mai placed the food on the table. Yasu turned on the t.v. and it was on the news, they ate but stayed silent so theu could listen to the news.

 ** _"The same criminal, who attacked 6 people at a busy shopping district in Shinjuku yesterday, has struck again. Taking 8 people hostage at this daycare center. His captors include both children and teachers. The police now identified the suspect as, 42 year old Kuro Otahara currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately."_** The newsman paused for a minute before continuing, **_"At the present time that's all the police are telling us._** The newsman finished saying as the three looked at the screen of the television as a woman replaced the man from the screen.

 ** _"You can't help but feel concern for the saftey of those hostages"_** The woman said as it switched back to the man.

 ** _"You're absolutely right. We'll continue to monitor the situation from here."_** Man

 ** _"Thank you for that report. What do you make of this Mr. Hashimoto?"_** The woman said.

 ** _"Well, one can only hope for a quick resolution to this situation."_** Mr. Hashimoto replied. Mai, Yasu and Touta continued eating before snapping their heads up to the t.v. when they heard from the woman to wait.

 ** _"Wait. We're seeing something here! Looks like movement at the front entrance."_** The woman said as they sawthe teachers and children running out.

 ** _"The hostages are coming out! And they all looked to be unharmed! The special forces are taking action! They're moving in! We don't know if the suspect has been arrested."_** The man said and put his hand to his ear where the earpiece was, and is shocked at what he heard, **_Huh? Yes. Okay, we have now confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat, the suspect is now dead!"_** He shouted shocking everyone at the news. They stayed quiet in shock not knowing what to think. **_"Special forces are denying allegations that they shot the suspect."_** The newsman said.

 ** _"So it's quite possible he was feeling cornered and decided to commit suicide."_** The woman said.

 ** _"Well, according to statements from the hostages the suspect just suddenly collapsed."_** The man said.

"That's strange, I mean I don't know any criminal, who is holding hostages, would just suddenly collapse. Something doesn't seem right about this." Yasu said with a frown as Mai nodded her head while Touta is comprehending on what he just heard.

"Yasu is right, something isn't right. We'll have to wait for what's to come in the future. This is only the beginning." Mai said as her frown deepened making Yasu and Touta look at her before turning to the t.v.

 **~5 days Later~**

"Ugh! Dammit! I can't believe this!" Mai yelled in frustration while Yasu looked at her just as frustrated. To many people, mainly criminals, have died of heart attacks.

"I know, but what I don't know is how." Yasu said frowning sitting next to Mai in a Café near Shibuya to visit their friend John. John smiles sadly at Mai, he knows that she works as a detective now along with Yasuhara.

"Oh, Mai. I'm sorry that you have to deal with this and I'm with you. People shouldn't have died like this, I mean they may be criminals but they are still human like us." John said while Mai and Yasu looked at him smiling softly.

"I know where you're getting at. It's just so frustrating and we have a meeting along with the other detectives and superiors at ICPO tomorrow at noon." Mai said while Yasu nodded tiredly.

"M- Mai? Y- Yasu? Is that really you?" They heard a familiar voice that they were dreading not hear. They turned and saw the rest of S.P.R members, including Dr. Oliver Davis and Lin. Mai and Yasu looked at them shock but went back to emotionless mask, they nodded at them. Mai and Yasu waved at Lin while greeting.

"Hey Lin." Yasu and Mai said smiling at him as Lin smiled back before turning back.

"As I was saying, this is getting really dangerous, I mean I heard from rumors that they are thinking about getting **_L_** involved." Mai said smirking at John's expression.

"You mean **_the_** L, the famous Detective." John said with awe making Mai and Yasu laugh. Mai was cut off by being hugged from bebind and as reflex she grabbed the offending hand flipped the person over and was surprised to see Takigawa- san on the floor.

"What the hell, Mai!" Ayako yell before running to kneel down near Takigawa- san.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that it was reflex Takigawa- san. I hope you can forgive me and that's Taniyama- san to you Matsuzaki- san. I don't remember ever giving you my permission to use my first name, I hope you do remember that." Mai said with a blank face and cold voice shocking everyone but Yasu and John.

"It's _nice_ to see you guys again, I think." Yasu said emphasizing the word 'Nice' with bored tone and not his usual hyper and cheery self.

"Mai, Yasu where have been? We worried sick about you two and how come John is here with you. Is he the only one that knew where you were?" Takigawa said hurt and confused.

"We were at college duh. I mean Yasu and I already graduated from high school and Tokyo University. Of course John knows where we were, he's the only one that we _accepted_ to know anything about us. Why should we tell you? You stopped answering our texts and calls so what make you think that we'll forgive you that easily. I'm surprised that even Lin hasn't told any of you and we've been in contact for these last 7 years." Mai said while looking at both Lin and John with a smile while Takigawa and Ayako looked ashamed even Masako look guilty.

"I have a question. Why are you here?" Mai asked as Yasu nodded. Dr. Davis looked at them and was going to tell them but Ayako interrupted him.

"They came back to re-open S.P.R again and we were hoping that you would join us just like old times." Ayako said with a smile and her eyes fill with hope. Takigawa was hopeful to and everyone turned there attention to them.

"I would love to but I could only help when you need me. I own a church now and I won't have time but you can call me when you need a Priest." John said smiling sadly but they nodded then they looked at Yasu and Mai.

"I love to but Mai and I can't because we are very busy. I hope you understand." Yasu said with a fake smile. Naru narrowed his eyes as Ayako and Takigawa were disappointed.

"I think that you should let Mai answer for herself and busy doing what if you don't mind me asking." Dr. Davis said with frown before everyone turn their attention to Mai.

"As Yasu said before we are busy. We have jobs that we love and we do not want to lose. If you are curious, then I will tell you. Yasu and I are detectives, and we catch criminals. Right now we, detectives, are talking about that bastard that kills criminals with simple heart attacks at the exact same time. Yasu and I are taking the case and know one is going to stop us nor change our minds." Mai said as they heard ringing. Yasu took out his phone while smiling apologetic before answering.

"Detective Osamu here. Chief Yagami, this is a surprise. What can I do for you, Chief?" Yasu asked making Mai turn to him in surprise while the rest sat down at a near by table. "What! Ah, sorry Chief but are you serious. Okay, alright. We'll be there in 10 minutes. Alright, do you want Detective Taniyama and I to bring you and Matsuda some coffe since it's going to be a long meeting. Okay see you then Chief." Yasu said and hung up becore turning to Mai.

"We gotta go, Mai. They moved the meeting to today." Yasu said getting up grabbing his coat and Mai was shocked to hear this.

"What! Are you joking?" Mai asked as Yasu smile sadly to her.

"I wish I were, Mai. There have been too many murders by that bastard. We have to get coffee and leave." Yasu said while nodding to John ignoring the others before going to get four cups of coffee to go. Mai turned to face John.

"I'm sorry John we got called in. We'll catch up later alright, take care. You to Lin, take care of yourself and don't work to hard." Mai said hugging John and Lin before turning to the rest, "It was uh nice to see you I guess. Um, good evening." Mai said awkwardly before leaving John nodded towards the rest leaving as well. The rest of the menbers were in shock, disappointed, and upset except for Lin.

 **Scene-Change**

"There had been 52 deaths that were aware of and that's just in the past week."

"Every single one them involved a heart attack."

"They were all criminals who were either being held in prison or wanted by the police for their outstanding crimes(not sure if this is right) and I think it's safe to say that there other criminals whose deaths are unaccounted for."

"In which case the death toll are well over one hundred."

Everyone in the room whispered. Mai and Yasu sat next Matsuda on his left, Chief Yagami just came and sat on Matsuda's right.

"Morning Chief, they started the meeting without you." Matsuda said looking at him.

"That's fine. I had to take an urgent call from headquarters." Chief Yagami said as the men continued to talk. Mai gave him his coffee as Chief nodded his thanks.

"At any rate, these were criminals who were probably facing execution sooner or later. Perhaps, we shouldn't-" Mai and Yasu narrowed their eyes at the remark.

"Why should it matter whether it's a criminal or someone innocent, last time I checked murder was still murder!!"

"It's still to early to consider these a homicide."

"Then how did all these people have heart attacks at the exact same time!!! That's not coincidence!!! **I** **T'S MURDER!!!!** "

"You think it's possible, that simultaneously kill all these people in different locations."

"We're treating this as an alaborate murder log that's been carried out by a large organization."

"If it is a large organization, I'm suresure I'm not alone in suspecting the FBI or CIA."

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Now, now this is not the time to be joking around! We need to confirm that these are indeed homicides and not coincidences."

"How? Autopsy resaults show that all of these cases the victims died of a sudden heart attack."

"Investigating a series of heart attacks is pointless. I don't see what else we can learn."

"Absolutely, if these people have been shot or stabbed at least we can have something to go on."

"If that's the case then it looks like we have no choice but in L." Everyone became silence after that was said and began to murmer to each other. Matsuda looked confused.

"Uh, Chief what's this **_L_** they're talking about?" Marsuda asked him making Yasu and Mai turned to them.

"Right. I forgot that it's your first time with this conference. We don't know L's real name or whereabouts, in fact we still don't even know what he looks like. However, he manages to solve every case he's ever taken on and he's tackle some of the greatest mysteries this world has ever known. He hides in the shadows, but he's the best of the best. Our last resort. Our trump card." Cheif Yagami said.

"He's amazing isn't he." Mai said with stars in her eyes making the three men, Chief Yagami, Matsuda, and Yasu, sweatdropped. But were interrupted by the other men talking at the bottom rows.

"But I heard this L is extremely arrogant and takes on cases that he personally interested in."

"That's exactly right. Besides we don't even know how to contact him." With some the others agreeing but were interrupted by an unknown man walking on the stage.

"L is already on the move." Everyone turned and looked at him in shock. The unknown man is wearing a black long trench coat and a black hat that they can barely make out what he looks like. "Gentlemen and Lady," Everyone turn to look at Mai making her blush at the attention but turned back to the mysterious man, "L has already begun his investigation into these incidents."

"Watari." someone said in a shock but whisper voice that Mai and Yasu can't pinpoit where it cane from. Matsuda turn to face the Chief.

"Who's that?" Matsuda asked him.

"That man is the only known person who can contact L. Nobody know's his true identity either." Yagami said before paying attention to the man.

"Please be silent. L would now like to address the diligence." He said taking out a laptop and putting it on the table before opening it showing a fancy L on the big screen.

 **"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L."** He said in a fake voice (I don'tknow what it's called. I forgot.) **"The difficulty of this case lies in a unprecedent scoop and make no mistake we're witnessing atrocious act of mass murder. One that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO, that is all of the police organization that you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also, I require additional cooperation from Japan's national police agency."** L said making Chief Yagami, Matsuda, Yasu and Mai stand up.

"Why Japan in particular?" Yagami said.

 **"Further the guilty party is an individual or a group there's a strong possibility that they're Japanese. And even if they're not we can be sure that they're hiding in Japan."** He said.

"What is all this based on?" Mai asked L as paused at the sound of her voice before continuing.

 **"Why Japan you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the company."** He shocked Matsuda and Yasu while Yagami and Mai frowned a little.

"A direct confrontation?" Chief Yagami asked with narrowed eyes.

 **"At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan."** He said making Yagami frown even more.

 **Scene-Change**

 **Mai's POV**

I was at Headquarters with Yasu with the news on. I was on my laptop looking up 'Kira' that I heard from Michiru that she heard all of the teenagers were talking about it. Once I found it I was in shock that I gasped gaining the attention of the Yasu and Touta even the other men especially Chief Yagami. Yasu and Touta came to me and asked what was wrong.

"Looks like our killer has fans." I said shocking everyone, "They even made a name for him." I told them then looked up to face them with a grim expression, "Kira" I told them. Everyone were to silence to say anything or even think.

 ** _"We like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we're leaving you a live worldwide broadcast of Interpol ICPO."_**

The man said Mai left for a minute to call John.

 _"Hello?"_

"John, it's me Mai. I don't have time but check the news for Kanto Region now. You need to see this. I have to go we're wayching it right now please just watch." I said before hanging up and going back in the room going to Yasu's side.

 ** _"We now take you live to the ICPO"_**

 **John's POV**

I was sitting on one of the couches in S.P.R and it surprised me that they have a t.v. in here. Ayako, Takigawa, Masako, Oliver, Lin, and Madoka are sitting as well.

"This isn't a Café-" Oliver was going to say but was cut off my phone ringing they all turned to me. I smiled at Oliver apologetic before answering.

"Hello?" I said.

 _"John, it's me Mai. I don't have time but check the news now. You need to see this. I have to go we're wayching it right now please just watch."_ My eyes widen at Mai's voice.

"Wait, Mai!" I calles but she already hung up.

"What is it? What's wrong with Mai?" I heard but ignored them going to turn on the t.v. and changing it where it is showing in Kanto Region.

"John, what-" I heard Oliver say but I shushed him as everyone in the room became silence.

"We like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we're leaving you a live worldwide broadcast of Interpol ICPO." Catching everyone's attention.

"We now take you live to the ICPO" They switched screens to a man named Lind. L. Tailor.

 ** _"I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind. L. Tailor otherwise known as L."_** My eyes widen but I felt my phone buzz I checked and it was Mai texting me.

 _~It's not really L, John. It's an inmate. It's L's idea I guess but I know for sure that it isn't L._

"I see." I said but I forgot that I'm not the only one in the room.

"What do you see, John?" Lin asked me.

"Mai texted me saying that that man is not L but an inmate. A distraction to get Kira by L." I said as everyone's eyes widen at my words.

 ** _"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crimes to be the most atrocious act of murder in history, I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira I will hunt you down, I will find you."_** Lind pauses for a few minutes before continuing, **_"Kira I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil."_** Lind finished before smirking a bit at the screen. Lind gasped in pain and lifted both hands to his heart clutching to it, screamed in agony before slumping on the desk dead. Everyone in the room gasped at the man, Masako cried in tears but nobody moved to confort her, not even me. A couple of seconds later showed a fancy L on the screen.

 ** _"Heh, I heard the test assistant case but I never thought it actually happen. Kira it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it when I just witnessed it."_** He pauses, **_Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind. L. Tailor, the man you just saw died on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."_** He pauses for a few minutes before continuing, **_The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on T.v. or through the internet. It appears the not even you to have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure, L is real I do exist. Now try to kill me!"_** I was worried about L's wellbeing even though he shouldn't be. I prayed to God to protect L, Mai, Yasu, and everyone who is working for the Kira case.

 ** _"What's wrong? Hurry up!!"_** L said.

"What the Hell is going on?! He's taking this to far!" Takigawa yelled but I shushed.

 ** _"C'mon right now! Kill me!!"_** L yelled.

"Are you trying to kill yourself L?!" Ayako yell before I finally turned around to face her and glared at her coldly.

"Would you please be quiet for just a few seconds? You and Takigawa have all day afterwards to yell or shout all you want right now this is important. No wonder Mai, Yasu and I are annoyed and tired of breaking your arguments up hell everyone can't stand being in the same damn room with you two!!! Now please I'm trying to listen." I said softly turing back to the screen and kept watching ignoring their shock and disbelief expressions except Oliver while Lin looked amused.

 ** _"What's the matter? Can't you do it."_** L said pausing for a few seconds then spoke, **_"Well Kira, it seems that can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill, you've given me a useful hint~. Let me return the favor, I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are~."_** L said making my eyes widen.

 _'He's here in Japan. Mai, Yasu please be careful. God please protect the people and my friends that taking the Kira case. Have mercy on the poor souls that jave come to visit you that were murdered by Kira himself.'_ I prayed with my hands together.

 ** _"The police treated your first killing as in unrelated incident but, in actuality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku."_** He said pausing, **_"Of all the criminals that initially died of heart attacks, this one's crying was by far the least serious. Furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I use that information to deduce this much, you are in Japan and your first victim was a little more than an experiment which means that you haven't been killingkilling for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of this large population and luckily we found you, to be completely honest with you I never expected that things would go this well but it won't be to long now before I am able to sentence you to death."_** He said and if I wasn't paying any attention to his words or tone of voice then I'd probably missed the action L would be doing right now. Smirking.

"L has certainly lived up to his reputation." Madoka said with awe in her voice making me roll my eyes at her not caring if anyone saw.

"Well he is L after all. I mean he jusy proved the Kira exists that the deaths were murders and that he is here in Japan." I told them with a serious.

 ** _"Naturally, I'm very interested to know how you're able to comcommit these murders without being present. But I don't mind waiting a bit longer you can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."_** L said before statics took over the screen.

"Heh, you're one of a kind L. A trump card huh." I said softly before chuckling. I got up and stretched before grabbing my coat putting it on. My phone rang and answered knowing who it is.

"Hey Mai, I'm on my way to your house to talk about you and Yasu taking the Kira case. I'll see you there. Bye." I said before I hanging up.

"What do you mean that Mai and Yasu are taking the Kira case?! It's to dangerous for them, let us go with you so we can protect them."Takigawa said as everyone but Oliver and Lin is getting their stuff. I glared at them.

"No." I said making them stop and turn to me, "No, you are not going. You lost that right to worry about them when you stopped answering their calls and texts. Not only that they don't need you aside from Lin and myself but they don't need protection. They're not teens anymore they're adults. And they're not your children Ayako, Takigawa. They never were and never will. And last time I checked this was case for Detectives, not ghost hunters." I said harshly ignoring the hurt and pain in their eyes, "Now if You'll excuse me, I need to visit Mai and Yasu. You can come along Lin, I'm sure that they won't mind at all." I said and smiked when he nodded grabbing his coat and we walked out the door leaving everyone in silence.

 **Scene-Change**

 **Normal POV**

Light and Ryuk stayed silent still staring at the t.v. screen.

"Really, he's going to sentence me to death. Sounds interesting. I accept your challenge L." Light said glaring while Ryuk stared at him.

 _'Each of them has to hunt the other without knowing the other's name or face and the first one whose identity is revealed will die. **Humans are soo much** **fun**.'_ Ryuk thought smiling.

"L" Light said in anger.

"Kira" L said with venom.

" **I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you!** " L and Light yelled with grit teeth.

"I am!" Light yelled.

"I am!" L yelled.

" **Justice**!" Both yelled.

 ** _To be Continued_**...(Ending theme song)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: There you have it. First chapter Ghost Hunt and Death Note crossover. Tell me what you think and hope that you enjoyed it.

Sorry for not updating other chapters for my other stories writers block long writers block and school. I will try my very best to some of the chapters typed, edited, changes, edited again, and update it

Ciao!


End file.
